walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Brian Blake (Comic Series)/Gallery
The following are images of The Governor. Comic Series Normal GovShortA.png GovShortB.png GovShortC.png GovShortD.png GovShortE.png PairShortB.png PairShortD.png Short2.png Philip.jpg Gabesdeath.jpg Dagov.jpg Governorsdeath.jpg Governormutlated033.jpg The Governor, 9.jpeg The Governor, 8.jpg Issue 115 1st Variant.png 1070386-t3.jpg 1453385-walkingdead33 16.jpg 1179595-t2.jpg 1453380-t97bxg.jpg 688348-6244126.jpg wd011.jpg wd010.jpg 2edmd6a.jpg The-walking-dead-7.jpg Brian.png Brian+Bruce+Gabe.png Brian2.png Caesar2.png governor-walking-dead.jpg Brian Blake. Gabe. Bruce Cooper, 1.jpg Brian Blake, 5.jpg Brian Blake, 38.jpg Brian Blake, 26.jpg Brian Blake, 25.jpg Brian Blake, 30.jpg Brian Blake, 18.jpg Brian Blake, 15.jpg Brian Blake, 31.jpg Brian Blake, 1.jpg Brian Blake, 41.jpg Brian Blake, 56.jpg Brian Blake, 2.jpg Brian Blake, 42.jpg Brian Blake, 13.jpg Brian Blake, 35.jpg Brian Blake, 28.jpg Brian Blake, 10.jpg Brian Blake, 32.jpg Brian Blake, 22.jpg Brian Blake, 19.jpg Brian Blake, 20.jpg Brian Blake, 4.jpg Brian Blake, 34.jpg Brian Blake, 47.jpg Brian Blake, 45.jpg Brian Blake, 23.jpg Brian Blake, 46.jpg Brian Blake, 3.jpg Brian Blake, 39.jpg Brian Blake, 49.jpg Brian Blake, 52.jpg Brian Blake, 50.jpg Brian Blake, 51.jpg Brian Blake, 37.jpg Brian Blake, 9.jpg Brian Blake, 48.jpg Brian Blake, 21.jpg Brian Blake, 33.jpg Brian Blake, 6.jpg Brian Blake, 7.jpg Brian Blake, 17.jpg Brian Blake, 8.jpg Brian Blake, 44.jpg Brian Blake, 29.jpg Brian Blake, 40.jpg Brian Blake, 16.jpg Brian Blake, 14.jpg Brian Blake, 54.jpg Brian Blake, 12.jpg Brian Blake, 55.jpg Brian Blake, 43.jpg Brian Blake, 53.jpg Lilly and Brian Blake, 2.jpg Lilly and Brian Blake, 5.jpg Lilly and Brian Blake, 1.jpg Lilly and Brian Blake, 4.jpg Lilly and Brian Blake, 3.jpg Brian Blake Fight.png Hershelpleadsthegobernor.jpg Untitled23.png BrianBox.png 15s2aee.jpg Governor-Cover.jpg Gov.PNG Gov 2.PNG Gov 3.PNG Gov 4.PNG Governor Dfadaf.JPG Gov and Penny.PNG Govenor ahugha.PNG Governor ahghg.PNG Governor ahjghjha.PNG Governor aigjgh.PNG Governor aiusfhg.PNG Governor ajjg.PNG Governor aofgj.PNG Governor aufhag.PNG Governor auhghga.PNG Governor ifahjbdj.PNG Governor ijaghj.PNG Governor jdajgah.PNG Governor jjfag.PNG Governor sahhaghg.PNG Governor urwaeugytwe.PNG Governor ahfhgh.PNG Governor asiuhfg.PNG Governor auhfg.PNG Governor aujjfshahg.PNG Governor iafjuhgh.PNG Governor iosaighj.PNG Governor aifuigaa.PNG Governor ajshghs.PNG Governor iahfdghsgh.PNG Governor iasjhgh.PNG Governor ioasjhhfg.PNG Governor isjajghs.PNG Governor sajjghjsr.PNG Governor sjaghdgra.PNG Gov fokpjgd.JPG Gov iodjsfjfsd.JPG Gov jifdsjfss.JPG Governor ai0sjd8iaf.JPG Governor dsa8ifujds.JPG Governor ihsdjhsjdff.JPG Governor jiosjdjfs.JPG Governor sadj9judsaf.JPG Art Charlie-Adlard.jpg Alternate Michonne, Lori Grimes, Brian Blake (Alternate), 1.jpg TV Series Season 3 Governorportrait.jpg Governorportrait.png HR Governor.jpg Season 3 Cast Pic.jpg Governor.1.1.png Yahoo News S3 Governor.jpg Aneye.png govtv1.png Gov3A.png HR M Characters2.jpg HR M CHaracters.jpg AMC-TWD-KEYART_0440_RGB.jpg The governor and the best soldiers.jpg large-1.jpeg "Walk With Me" Bantvgov.png Governor04.jpg PhilipWoodbury.jpg Govtvs, 6.png Govtvs, 10.png HFHFHSADPR.jpg Walking-dead-embed1.jpg Govtvs, 1.png Gov01.jpg Govtvs, 2.png Govtvs, 3.png Govtvs, 4.png Govtvs, 5.png Govtvs, 7.png Govtvs, 8.png Govtvs, 9.png Govtvs, 11.png govtv157.png Untitled3.png Phillipnissan.png Governorandrea2.jpg Governorandrea1.jpg The-walking-dead-photo03 500x333.jpg The Gov.S3.1.png walkingdead7.jpg 4-Walking-Dead-S3-TWD_GP_303_0607_0301.jpg Unnamedsoldier-1.jpg TWD-303-z.jpg The Governor ep 3.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-10-29-07h42m44s57.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-29-09h04m06s230.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-29-09h01m47s112.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-29-09h02m36s99.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-29-09h02m58s53.png Timgovernor.jpg Stevensgovwelles.jpg Groupcctgbmb.jpg Governor08.jpg Governor07.jpg Governor06.jpg Governor05.jpg Governor03.jpg Governor02.jpg Governor crowley bowman.jpg Govandreamichonnemilton.jpg Goverrrrrrr.jpg Goodgov.jpg Blakefam.jpg Zombie Tank.jpg Merle-Milton-Governor.jpg Twd303-002104.jpg Twd303-002713.jpg Twd303-001900.jpg Twd303-001622.jpg Twd303-001929.jpg Twd303-003045.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-10-29-09h02m26s220.png "Killer Within" KillerWith.1.png The-walking-dead-photo01 500x332.jpg Killer Within.15.jpg Killer Within.22.jpg Killer Within.21.jpg Killer Within.20.jpg Killer Within.18.jpg Killer Within.26.jpg Killer Within.24.jpg Killer Within.61.jpg Killer Within.60.jpg Killer Within.59.jpg Killer Within.58.jpg Killer Within.57.jpg Killer Within.56.jpg Killer Within.55.jpg Killer Within.53.jpg Killer Within.51.jpg Killer Within.48.jpg Killer Within.47.jpg Killer Within.46.jpg Killer Within.45.jpg Killer Within.83.jpg Killer Within.81.jpg Killer Within.79.jpg Killer Within.78.jpg Killer Within.77.jpg Killer Within.75.jpg Killer Within.73.jpg Killer Within.72.jpg Killer Within.69.jpg Killer Within.68.jpg Killer Within.67.jpg Killer Within.66.jpg Killer Within.64.jpg Twd304-002384.jpg "Say the Word" Govicon aaa.jpg Woodburybackground.jpg Open wide.jpg Governortalking.jpg Governor 03.jpg Governor 02.jpg Governor 01.jpg TWD RK 305 0703 0593.jpg TWD GP 305 0629 0127.jpg "Hounded" governor.jpg Hounded.12.jpg Hounded.10.jpg Hounded.9.jpg Hounded.19.jpg Ep6 Gov and Andrea.png Twd306-002963.jpg Hounded.1.45.jpg Hounded.1.42.jpg Hounded.1.40.jpg Hounded.1.38.jpg Hounded.1.37.jpg Hounded.1.35.jpg Hounded.1.31.jpg Hounded.1.30.jpg "When the Dead Come Knocking" Philipmerleep7.JPG Philiprefusesandrea.JPG TWD GP 307 0725 0307.jpg Twd307-003241.jpg Twd307-002989.jpg Twd307-001384.jpg Twd307-000785.jpg TWDS3E07 08.jpg WD307HD 1180.jpg "Made to Suffer" The Governors True Form.png Suffer.8.png Suffer.7.png Suffer.6.png Suffer.5.png Suffer.4.png GovernorEyeStab.png WoundedGovernor.png TWD GP 308 0807 0091.jpg TWD GP 308 0806 0095.jpg Arena.JPG Governor Gouged Eye.png The Walking Dead S03E08 2934.jpg The Walking Dead S03E08 2930.jpg The Walking Dead S03E08 2684.jpg The Walking Dead S03E08 1990.jpg The Walking Dead S03E08 1509.jpg TWDS3E08 35.jpg Michonne vs Philip.jpg The Walking Dead S03E08 2247.jpg WD308HD_2057.jpg MTSUZI.png "The Suicide King" PhilipTSK.JPG RichDeathBan.png Governor.jpeg TWD TR 309 0810 0361.jpg TWD GP 309 0815 0458.jpg 223560_268464869952282_101184364_n.jpg The Gov.jpg TWD 1195.jpg TWD 0220 (1).jpg TWD 0191.jpg TWD 0181.jpg 800px-TWDS3E09 19.jpg TWD 0047.jpg "Home" Twd-11.jpg Andrea 10 2.jpg Governoraug.png TWD GP 310 0831 0210.jpg TWD GP 310 0831 0022.jpg Walking-Dead-310-BTS-03.jpg Walking-Dead-310-BTS-02.jpg Walking-Dead-310-BTS-01.jpg Stryu.png Home.10.jpg Home.9.jpg Home.7.jpg Home.11.jpg Home.27.jpg Home.24.jpg Home.23.jpg Home.21.jpg Home.18.jpg 800px-TWDS3E10_31.jpg Nickelgun.jpg "I Ain't a Judas" TWDs03_02.jpg AAJ16.jpg AAJ15.jpg AAJ12.jpg AAJ11.jpg Governor and Woodbury extras.png WD311HD 2086.jpg WD311HD 1531.jpg "Clear" :The Governor does not appear in this episode. "Arrow on the Doorpost" governoreyepatch.png TWD-Episode-313-Main-590.jpg 1362603602.jpg 130208photo-eyepatch.jpg Gobernador Ep.13.jpg govwhiskey.png Arrow Gov Hands.jpg governoreye.png TWD GP 313 1010 0295.jpg PTGB_AotD.jpg I_Want_Michonne.jpg Michonne_in_2_Days.jpg TWD GP 313 1009 0234.jpg TWD GP 313 1009 0194.jpg Walking-Dead-313-bts-b.jpg "Prey" PhilipPP.jpg Walking-Dead-314-06.jpg Andreaphilip.png TWD GP 314 1109 0131.jpg Prey Milton and Gov.jpg Prey Governor Chain.jpg TWD GP 314 1109 0150.jpg TWD GP 314 1109 0144.jpg Twd314002262.jpg Twd314002395.jpg Twd314002410.jpg Twd314-000403.jpg 640px-Twd314001018.jpg Twd314002976.jpg Prey9.jpg Prey8.jpg Prey6.jpg Prey19.jpg Prey13.jpg Prey11.jpg "This Sorrowful Life" Merlegov.png Fingers.png Sorrow Governor Bite.jpg Walking-Dead-315-BTS-02.jpg TWDS3E15 11.jpg Walking-Dead-315-BTS-03.jpg Merle fights Gov..jpg "Welcome to the Tombs" PBlakeattackS3.jpg PhilipWTTT.png GovWTTT.png Darylnke3.jpg Tyreese sasha.jpg 29b2136758699d71d9925795306c68da.png Gobernador_3x16_Welcome_to_the_tombs.jpg Woodbury soldiers2.PNG Gobernador 3X16.jpg TWD GP 316 1116 0124-630x419.jpg TWD 3X16 Gobernador.jpg Screaming.png Poormilton.png Intheprison.png Philip...png Gov Beretta Nickel.png Tombs Ty and Gov.jpg Paul Death Pic.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-01-02h13m48s217.png Untitled.JPG AMCpicWttT3.png AMCpicWttT5.png Governoraug2.jpg Twd316-000713.jpg Twd316-001005.jpg Walking-Dead-316-f.jpg Walking-Dead-316-c.jpg Walking-Dead-316-l.jpg Twd316-000407.jpg TWD Woodbury Excursion.png TWD S3E16 26.jpg TWD S3E16 47.jpg Penny Philip 3x08.jpg Martinez, Extra (Nikki O'Neal) and Philip - Welcome To The Tombs.jpg 3x16 massacre.jpg Season 4 PhilipCastPhoto4.jpg 1209218_640262885995116_404144406_n.jpg "Internment" TheGovernor405 (1).jpg Philip Internment.jpg The Governor 4x05.jpg Governor-internment-650x364.jpg "Live Bait" TWD-Episode-406-Main-590-23y20549823598g2t4-5g32t.jpg ThCACEJ8CG.jpg IMG10143.jpg IMG10139.jpg The-Walking-Dead-4-Temporada-S04E06-Live-Bait-003.jpg ThCA1858CV.jpg TheGovernor406.jpg LB Governor Morning After.png LB Governor Beardo.png LB Governor Chess.png Blake family portrait (Live Bait).png Blake family portrait (Live Bait) 5.png Blake family portrait (Live Bait) 6.png Shumpert (live bait).png Blake family portrait (Live Bait) 3.png Blake family portrait (Live Bait) 2.png Lb governor.png TWDS4E06 01.jpg TWDS4E06_04.jpg TWDS4E06_07.jpg TWDS4E06 08.jpg TG MC.jpg the-walking-dead-the-governor-spaghettios.jpg Live bait 2.jpg govenorLiveBait.jpg Safe image.jpg 029395a5b12b4577c553d11be40cde92.jpg Td-episode-406-poll-560-325x200.jpg maxresdefault (1).jpg Screen-shot-2013-11-17-at-11-21-19-pm2.png Wdb01.jpg 3a48aafa40aa4926c964bd6d6757dc71.jpg Screen-Shot-2013-11-18-at-8.29.47-AM.png 550x309x20131118-shot0007.png.pagespeed.ic.PlPX9Z1i 2.png sble001141.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-11-18-09h44m53s0.png sble00109.jpg o-governador-the-walking-dead-s04e06-Live-Bait2.jpg "Dead Weight" TheGov407.jpg DW Governor Hunting.png DW Governor Observing.png DW Governor Lake.png DW Governor Golf.png DW Governor Camp.png Dead-Weight-007.jpg The-Walking-Dead-4-Temporada-S04E06-Live-Bait-005.jpg The-Walking-Dead-4-Temporada-S04E06-Live-Bait-004.jpg TheGov407(2).jpg Twds4gn-9.jpg DW Pete and Gov.png DW Scouting.png TG&Pete407.png MartinezMurdered.jpg MartinezMurdered.jpg Martinez camp survivors (Dead Weight).jpg TGMurderingMartinez.jpg WalkingDeadS04E07AUG.png The.Walking.Dead .S04E07.jpg Twd.....jpg dead,,.jpg The-Walking-Dead-04x07-15.jpg governor-bad-decision.jpg Sble00344.jpg The-Walking-Dead-4-Temporada-S04E07-Dead-Weight-009.jpg Ustv-the-walking-dead-s04-e07-7.jpg The-governor-dead-weight.jpg 40706da2e49cdc605ff51e3c4ed4f2efTWD407GP07290308-1384884942.jpg "Too Far Gone" TFG.png ThCA7UG5KC.jpg TGTank.jpg TGTooFarGone.jpg ThCARUN35Z.jpg Category:Character Galleries